Tarta de Arándanos
by Owl Brain
Summary: Rose tiene hambre y no piensa esperar, así que baja a las cocinas por un poco de tarta, pero por el camino se encuentra con Scorpius. ¿Cómo terminara está historia con ambos chicos despiertos a las 4 de la mañana?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic que puedan reconocer son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_A pesar de que yo pienso que Albus queda mejor en Slytherin y Rose en Ravenclaw, en este fic necesitaba que ambos estuvieran en Gryffindor, porque si Albus está en Slytherin de algún modo u otro Scorpius y Rose se hablaran o pelearan seguido porque ambos intentarían estar con Albus._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Odio mi estómago. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sacar el apetito Weasley? Estaba en el cuarto de las chicas de quinto en la torre Gryffindor a las cuatro de la mañana deseando tener algo de comer. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero la última vez que baje me topé con Neville y obviamente fui castigada.

Pensaba en ir por la capa de Albus o esperar a que fuera más temprano para desayunar junto con todos en el comedor. Al final el hambre me venció. Me puse mis pantuflas y me asegure que mis compañeras estuvieran dormidas. Con sigilo salí de la habitación y baje a la sala común. En uno de los sillones estaban James y Alexander Wood abrazando sus escobas y en el siguiente se encontraban Fred II y Albus, los cuatro dormidos y con sus túnicas de Quidditch. Supongo que entrenaron hasta tarde y se quedaron dormidos después de una de sus efusivas charlas sobre si eran mejor los Chudley Cannons o el Puddlemere United. Salí por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la cual se molestó porque la hubiera despertado pero la ignore y seguí mi camino. Estuve a punto de cruzarme con algún maestro al menos dos veces y una más con la estúpida gata de Filch. Aun no entiendo cómo esos dos siguen vivos, según mis tíos luce igual que en sus tiempos, pero los años, la gran cantidad de bromistas, Potter's y Weasley's lo han puesto de peor humor. Estaba pasando frente al baño de los prefectos cuando me topé con Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Señorita Rose, ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? –A pesar de estar muriéndome de hambre me detuve un momento para hablarle, era de las pocas personas, de hecho creo que la única, que le llama por su nombre y por lo tanto había desarrollado cierto afecto hacía mí.

-Buenas Noches Sir Nicholas. Iba a las cocinas –susurré.

-¿A estas horas?

-Sí, es que tenía hambre. No va a decir nada ¿verdad Nick?

-Pues debería infor…

-Por favor, por mí –Supliqué. Nick esbozó una sonrisa y asintió –Gracias Sir Nicholas.

-Por ti lo que sea Rose, pero ¿también vienes con él? –señalo detrás de mí y me gire,Scorpius Malfoy, estaba parado frente a mí. Su pelo estaba mojado y traía puesto el uniforme cosa que me pareció extraña pues era de madrugada.

-En realidad…

-Sí –interrumpió el rubio -, íbamos juntos a las cocinas, solo hicimos una pequeña parada –Me miro suplicante y asentí a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo, pero no se tarden mucho.

En cuanto Nick se fue encaré al más joven de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera eres prefecto.

-Nott me dio la contraseña y como no puedo venir durante el día aprovecho la madrugada.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vete –Comencé a caminar pero me tomo de la mano impidiéndome continuar.

-¿No íbamos a las cocinas? –Me gire para verlo, tenía una sonrisa coqueta.

-No, yo voy a las cocinas y tú a las mazmorras.

-Vamos Rose –arrugue el entrecejo, él nunca me llamaba así, siempre era Weasley y Malfoy. Me miro con ojos suplicantes, no sé cómo ha logrado convencerme dos veces en una sola noche.

Sin contestarle comencé a caminar llevándolo conmigo. Normalmente no usaba mi nombre y quería estar lejos de mí al menos quince metros. Desde primero habíamos comenzado una rivalidad escolar. Siempre intentábamos conseguir puntos para nuestras respectivas casas y ser los mejores de la clase. En realidad yo no le tenía ningún odio y creo que él a mí tampoco, pero cada vez que estábamos juntos no podíamos evitar pelear.

No me había dado cuenta que lo seguía tomando de la mano hasta que no llegamos al primer piso, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos. Intenté soltarme pero él supo lo que iba a hacer y me la apretó más fuerte, otra cosa que se me hizo muy extraña. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Maldito hambre ¿O eran mariposas? No, yo no podía sentir nada por Scorpius, era el hambre. Lo mire sorprendido y el solo me dedico una sonrisa tímida, muy rara en él.

Pasamos por la escalera de la derecha del salón de la entrada y continuamos por el corredor hasta el retrato del frutero. Como me dijeron mis tíos le hice cosquillas a la pera y esta se convirtió en una manivela. Había cuatro meses, una por cada casa y cientos de elfos domésticos. Yo había hablado una vez con ellos acerca de pedir un sueldo por trabajar pero al parecer a ellos nunca les había molestado así que no les moleste más e iba únicamente por comida y me la servían encantados. En tanto entre, Kreacher se acercó, es el elfo de mi tío Harry pero le gustaba pasar bastante tiempo en Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches ama Rosebud.

-Kreacher, ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo no soy tu ama, solo dime Rose.

-¿Señorita Rose? –Asentí, a veces lo dejaba pasar pero no me gustaba la palabra _ama_. Miro a Scorpius y después se fijó en nuestras manos entrelazadas pero no comento nada al respecto –Y trae consigo a…

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Un placer conocerlo .Se me hizo tan extraña la actitud de Scorpius hacia el elfo, no que se presentara, si no que le tendiera la mano, no soy de esas puristas de sangre, pero considerando la reputación de su apellido no era algo que me esperaba. Basta Rose estás siendo prejuiciosa.

-Igualmente señor.

-Kreacher ¿Me podrías traer lo de siempre?

-Con mucho gusto, enseguida se lo traigo.

-Gracias.

Lleve a Scorpius a la mesa que creí era la de Ravenclaw y nos sentamos. Fue ahí cuando al fin me soltó la mano.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?

-Tarta de arándanos. Es mi favorita.

-Nunca la he probado.

-¿Enserio? –El chico solo negó con la cabeza –Pues creo que te podría convidar un poco de la mía –Scorpius sonrió. Kreacher llegó con el pequeño pedazo de tarta y dos tenedores. Deje que el probara primero.

Al principio puso la expresión de un crítico de cocina pero después esbozo una sonrisa.

-Vaya Ro… Weasley –se corrigió rápidamente, sin embargo alcancé a escuchar. Desde cuando le daba por decir mi nombre –, esto es fabuloso.

-Si crees eso tendrías que probar el de mi abuela –dije tomando un bocado.

-Quizás lo haga.

Entre los dos nos terminamos la rebana de tarta. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Malfoy si no estábamos peleando. Hasta llegaba a ser divertido.

Por primera vez note una sonrisa sincera, no arrogante ni coqueta, solo una sonrisa completamente blanca y hermosa, no sé porque no la mostraba si era tan bella. Sus ojos, grises como el mercurio, se volvían más claros con la luz y expresaban nobleza, inteligencia y si observabas bien: tristeza. En tanto más tiempo pasaba con él me daban más ganas de conocerlo. Su pelo, ahora seco, era de un color rubio platinado que casi parecía blanco, lo tenía desordenado y lo hacía verse tan sexy… ¿Por qué diablos pensé eso? No es como si me fijara en su gran trabajado cuerpo y sus músculos. Rose. Deja de pensar en Malfoy de esa manera. Desvié mi mirada y me concentre en el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. ¡Eran las 5:30 de la mañana! Había pasado una hora y media en las cocinas con Scorpius.

Lo tome de la mano y le di las gracias a los elfos. Corrí junto con Scorpius hasta la entrada de mi sala común. Por un momento había olvidado que venía junto con él pero por suerte me detuvo antes de que dijera la contraseña. Voltee. Tenía una ceja levantada y me miraba algo confundido. Me sonroje un poco.

-Ehh, perdón, había olvidado que te estaba arrastrando por todo el colegio –Río y tomo mi cara con una mano.

-Tienes un poco de mermelada.

-¿Dónde?

-Déjame ayudarte –Lentamente se acercó hasta mí y nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar pero termine dejándome llevar. El cosquilleo otra vez. Maldito estómago, creo que ya te alimente deja de gruñir.

_No creo que sea el hambre. _Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Yo creo que sí.

_¿Qué acaso no estás besando a Malfoy?_

Es cierto, aún seguía besándolo, sin embargo no me quería separar, al contrario, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a jugar con su cabello a lo que él respondió tomándome por la cintura profundizando más el beso. Lo que comenzó siendo tímido término siendo algo totalmente diferente, era sorprendente como nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. _Tal vez así fue_ volvió a decir la voz de mi cabeza pero la ignore y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que por fin nos separamos porque el oxígeno reclamaba su presencia.

-Nos vemos más tarde –deposito un beso en mi frente y emprendió su camino a su sala común.

Entre por el retrato de la dama gorda y me recargue detrás de este. Recordé todo lo sucedido, desde que me lo tope junto con Nick Casi Decapitado hasta el beso. Scorpius Malfoy ¿Quién lo diría? Deje escapar un suspiro, pero para mí mala suerte no era la única despierta.

-¿Quién te ha robado el aliento Rose? –di un respingo, Albus, mi primo y mejor amigo me observaba desde un mueble junto a la chimenea, James, Alex y Fred ya no estaban y Albus traía puesto el uniforme en vez de su túnica de Quidditch y su pelo azabache estaba mojado.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? –pregunté caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Acabo de bajar, pero me dio tiempo suficiente para verte entrar por el retrato y soltar un suspiro con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Dime Rose ¿Quién te dejo así? –Tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Sabía que si le contaba se enteraría toda la familia e iba a ser peor considerando que yo era una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin y todos podrían llegar a ser muy prejuiciosos a veces así que decidí guardármelo por el momento.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la cama –dije y subí rápidamente al dormitorio.

Ninguna de mis compañeras se había despertado por lo que decidí que intentaría volver a dormir. Claro que es fue imposible. Ahora que estaba en silencio y había pasado el momento me puse a reflexionar. Tenía tantas preguntas como ¿Por qué Malfoy me beso? ¿Y por qué le correspondí? ¿El cosquilleo en mi estómago… en realidad no era el hambre? ¿En qué relación estaba con Scorpius? ¿Si sentía algo por él? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Un rato después Katherine Thomas, mi mejor amiga, se despertó y tuve que fingir que yo igual, después de todo a las ocho teníamos clase. Por un momento quise contarle todo lo que me había sucedido pero pensé que sería mejor mantener mi boca cerrada como hice con Albus.

Después de arreglarnos bajamos juntas al comedor. Me senté entre ella y Al y traté de actuar de manera natural aunque sabía que Al no había olvidado lo de la mañana y Katie me podía leer como un libro abierto pero ninguno comentó nada.

Estaba tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza cuando una chica de Ravenclaw me toco el hombro. No recordaba su nombre pero sabía que era dos años menor que yo.

-¿Rose? –Asentí para confirmarle –Un chico te manda esto –Me dio la carta y salió corriendo hasta su mesa.

-¿De quién será? –preguntó Katie mirando la carta como si esta le fuera a hablar tal y como un vociferador.

-¿Es el que te hace suspirar? –preguntó Albus un tanto divertido y curioso por saber quién es.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que alguien "te hace suspirar"? ¡No me dijiste nada! Rose, que alguien te haga sentir bien después de lo que… –siguió hablándome pero ya no la escuchaba, toda mi atención estaba en el sobre. Mi nombre estaba escrito en una letra pulcra. Abrí el sobre bajo las miradas atentas de mis amigos pero por suerte no lograban ver nada porque mi esponjado cabello no se los permitía.

_Tarta de arándanos. Mañana. Cuatro a.m._

_Te espero fuera de tu sala común._

Terminando de leer la carta cerré rápidamente. No tenía firma pero no la necesitaba. Busque su mirada por toda la mesa de Slytherin hasta que lo encontré. Asentí en respuesta y el semblante serio del rubio se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa.

¿Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy?

Tal vez.

* * *

**¿Cómo están? Hoy que salí de clases venía con un humor increíble pues empiezan las vacacione de invierno y pensé en porque no escribir un fic para celebrar, esta idea lleva tiempo rondándome la cabeza y hasta apenas la pude desarrollar. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Feliz Miércoles!**

**Un beso. No olviden dejar un ****_review. _****Los quiero.**


End file.
